The strict environmental protection laws require changeover from one-way containers, such as pallet containers and barrels for transporting and storing liquids of varying kinds, to multiple-trip containers; conversion to containers having a larger volume with the objective of reducing the residual amounts; and the development of novel multiple-trip containers which can be reconditioned with a view toward relieving the environment of harmful substances, wherein the plastic parts of such containers contaminated by the liquid material to be transported and stored can be disposed of in optimal fashion by destruction with low pollutant generation, or even no pollutant generation, for example by burning.
The use of the pallet containers of this type as reusable containers is uneconomical on account of the high return transport costs for the empty containers to the manufacturing facilities of the liquid materials and/or the filling facilities, and due to the high storage expenses since the containers occupy a large amount of space. A further drawback of the pallet containers of this type resides in disposing of the relatively large mass of plastic of the inner container when the plastic has been contaminated by the liquid material.